


Dante's Story

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. Dante was raised by his house-elf Binky, never having truly known his parents. At the young age of sixteen he receives his admission letter to Hogwarts and is expected to begin First Year this coming fall.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dante stood at the entrance of a large room, the hall's glass ceiling towering high above, gorgeous sunlight lighting the room. 

Columns traversed the hall, parallel to one another, and beside each stood a knight, stance defiant and fully encased in a silver suit of armor. 

The knights brandished longswords at the ready, hilts held in both hands and blades shadowing their faces, the metal glinting in the afternoon sun. At the far end of the room, perched on a dais, was a beautiful throne, magnificent in its glory.

Carved from pristine marble and adorned with golden runes, the seating plush red velvet cushions, it screamed power. Power that had seldom been used in earth's history for fear of total unmaking. 

Dante, curious, stepped inside the room and hissed his displeasure for he was bereft of footwear, the floor ice-cold to the touch. Looking about himself he noted he was wearing robes, silver in color, with images of red roses and green snakes entwined, the cloth reminding him quite strangely of a kimono. 

He hesitantly advanced, the room's power calling to him. When he neared a column, the first to his right, he heard a melody, a sweet tune that gathered in force as soon as he got closer. 

The rhythm, now a deep vibration, thrummed through his body, the beat strong and clear. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through him and continued onward, closer to the pillar.

When the music rose to an almost overpowering crescendo, his body shaking with the cadence and his head void of any thought, he opened his eyes and stared, awestruck. The previously stark column was now full of images and colour, vivid and exhilarating at once, each image depicting a scene, flickering one after the other. 

A woman, naked, coming out of a well, in her hand a whip, her expression one of anger and disgust.

A half-dressed woman with a gnarled figure, Chronos himself, revealing her flesh, a cherub fearfully looking upon her, powerless, his quiver of arrows lying out of his reach.

A woman, dignified, in one arm a mighty sword, in the other a balance, her eyes blindfolded. 

The scenes gave way to both the simple and the extraordinary. 

Light passing through a prism.  
Nigh infinite galaxies, each one both unique and similar.  
Fission.  
Fusion.  
Expansion of the Universe.  
The formation of a zygote.  
Synapses firing in a brain.  
Photosynthesis.

All the while mathematical equations appeared and disappeared, geometries flashing, all surrounding the column in a haze unlike any other.

When Dante could no more, feeling his existence fray, his mind numbing dangerously from the torrent of information, he staggered back and fell, the sweet melody halting abruptly. 

Breathing raggedly, he sat on the floor, his head a whirlwind of emotions.

Rising, he was surprised when a wonderful voice, lilting in its cadence, addressed him from behind, 

“Welcome Dante Belludici, to my most humble abode. You cannot begin to imagine how long I have been waiting to see you.” 

Turning around, he was shocked, flabbergasted, his mouth agape. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon stood before him.

With eyes the color of sapphire, mimicking the stars, and hair molten gold, luscious lips and fair skin, Dante could not manage to look away, nor did he wish to.

She wore the same kimono-like robes as his, though golden in color, the cloth both accentuating her figure and, sorrowfully, concealing it. 

Her breath hitched. With a moan of pure delight she advanced towards him, her movements fluid and graceful. When she was but mere inches away, she sniffed the air, inhaling his scent, and gave out a hum, a low rumble that had Dante shivering, from arousal or fear, he could not tell.

Seeing his needy expression she let out a throaty chuckle and closed the gap between them. “I see you made your acquaintance with Veritas already.” she admonished him, her hand lightly caressing his face. 

“Be very careful, my Dante, for these are The Pillars of Creation, and even you could very well find your end here. That would not bode well for this world.” she stated, her tone dangerous. 

Trying to distance the conversation from such hazardous a subject, and wanting to sate his curiosity, he asked, “What are they? The pillars I mean."

"These are the sole survivors of an ancient empire that had ruled most of the Old World for nigh a millennium, the empire of Heka. 

The idea for these heirlooms was conceived when the first of the Weaving Wars ended. You see, the very essence of the Weaving form is balance. I believe it was Newton who described it best when he worked on the "Mathematical Principles of Natural Alchemy."

"Yes, I am aware. Something along the lines of "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction", but what does that have to do with it?"

"Hush, love. I will explain. You see, because the war lasted for a considerable amount of time, it all fell down to who had more energy. In the end the victor was the one with the replenished wells. 

Thus the idea was born, an artefact that can house wells of magic and is able to dispense those wells at a moment's thought. The construction began and these are the remaining few that survived the eons. 

As you can guess these were the very first "wands", their construction a masterpiece of ingenuity and cruelty, hundreds having died in their creation. 

But the King Philosopher of Heka got his wish, and in his throne room lie the most powerful of "wands" in existence. Fortunately, today's contemporary wands are but a mere shadow compared to these and are able far less.

The king, Xandaris, not only wished for absolute power but wanted it to appeal to his sense of grandeur too, and so each of the pillars is a monument to life, designed so that all may witness the complexities of consciousness. 

Their presence here is of grand importance and each represents a single aspect of the subjective. As in every religion, there is a divide here between Good and Evil, and it funnily enough coincides with directions. 

On the right are the following pillars," she said, each time gesturing to the particular pillar, "Truth, Beauty, Compassion, Temperance, Humility, Curiosity, Gratitude, Courage and Love." 

"And on the left: Malice, Apathy, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Pride and Death. 

Many a time have these pillars been used to shape life, powerful wizards wielding the vast magic present for their own, trying to tilt life in their own beliefs. The last was but barely a decade and a half ago, when you were just an adorable baby boy. Today, this room houses me, tomorrow it might not.” she said, her voice somewhat wispy.

“Come with me.” she ordered. Guiding him by the small of his back she led him towards the throne. “Very few individuals have the ability to fully grasp the power of this place, to understand the consequences of interfering with reality so grotesquely, and, fortunately, even fewer are able to wield it. 

What you are about to hear is a melody no one, other than myself, has ever been privy to.” As they passed each pillar, Dante could hear a tune, unique in every way, sound out, each pair of columns working together in a duet. Exhilaration and dread.Joy and sorrow. Elation and misery. All battled inside him. 

When at last they reached the throne, and the woman sat on it, Dante on her lap, did he hear all the pillars intertwined, the music otherworldly. 

He laughed and sobbed, astounded at the complete symphony that broke him from inside. 

“Conscious life is the most complex and beautiful mistake that has happened since the first one. The grandeur of a clump of nerves asking their place and meaning in their bleak and harsh surroundings, of trying to better their own and of their fellowkind's lives with their understanding of reality. Simply breathtaking. 

This symphony epitomizes the trials and tribulation, the joy and happiness, of being consciously mortal.” she whispered in his ear. 

As the symphony quieted down, Dante felt his emotions leave him, his body spent. 

Fatigued, he curled up to her, while she lovingly stroked his hair. “You have a full and wonderful life ahead of you, my Dante, and I will see to it that you will enjoy all that life can ever give. 

You, Dante Belludici, are mine. Mine to care for. Mine to fuck. Mine to punish and mine to love. I hereby claim you as my own.” she stated, and gently kissed his cheek, her voice both a promise and a threat. 

Drowsy, Dante opened his eyes, and simply looked at her, enjoying her with all of his senses, falling back to sleep afterwards. 

Satisfied, the woman began humming a tune, the melody ever so sweet. "Sleep well my darling, for all will soon know that Rebekah Mikaelson has finally found her mate." she declared, her voice a whisper. 

*****

Dante woke up, bleary-eyed and startled, the peculiar dream on the back of his mind, the Care for Magical Creatures book he was reading last night strewn carelessly on the bed next to him. 

With a groan of self-pity, he stood up and began dressing. Already hungry, he went down for breakfast and was unsurprised by the wealth of food that greeted him on the table. 

"Binky." he called out, and with a pop his house-elf appeared next to him, a worshipping smile on her face, "Yes, Master?" she asked. "Have breakfast with me." he said, the routine of asking her every day not lost on him. 

With a look of pure joy, she happily complied, sitting down in a chair next to him, asking him about his night.

For any other wizard, this blatant companionship between house-elf and wizard would have been incredulous, unimaginable to even the most progressive thinking. House-elves were not to form such bonds with their masters, and any who would allow this were plainly sullying themselves, for creatures clearly beneath them.

But for Dante, this was all he has ever known, and a soul, especially a young one, searched for companionship wherever it could find it, no matter the outcome. 

He contemplated, before admitting he had a strange dream and began telling her of it.

It was almost custom by now, him telling her of his mind's creations, only this time, he felt there was at least a tinge of truth to the peculiar scenes he was witness to last night.

Even he could not imagine so beautiful a scenery in such exquisite detail.

He was interrupted by a loud hoot and was pleasantly surprised to see an owl perched on the windowsill, in its beak an envelope. 

He opened the window, released the letter from the bird and with a gentle petting of the owl, began reading the letter's contents: 

"Dear Mr. Dante Belludici, 

We are happy to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft.  
Term begins on the 1st of Ligneum and ends on the 20th of Aestatis. Inside the envelope is a Portkey which will on the morning of the 1st take you to Platform 9 and ¾, where the train to Hogwarts leaves at 11 o'clock promptly. To activate the Portkey all you need to do is utter the word "Apertus", provided you do so on the due date. 

We wish you a happy and studious year,  
Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva Mcgonagall."

Dante let out a whoop of joy and hugged Binky, his dream momentarily forgotten, less of a priority than studying for Hogwarts in the few weeks left.

He could not wait, already eager for the summer to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the scenes Dante viewed on Veritas, these are the work of arts that inspired the first three scenes. 1 - “Truth Coming Out of Her Well”. 2 - “Time Unveiling Truth”. 3 - “Lady Justice”.


	2. Chapter 2

On the morning of the 1st of  _ Ligneum,  _ Dante, already having packed his bags yesterday, hurriedly bid Binky goodbye, kissing her on her cheek, and activated the portkey. 

"Apertus." he intoned, completely unaware of the effects of portkey use. With a gut wrenching sensation, he was apparated to Platform 9 and ¾.

Dante, having arrived queasy, was stunned speechless. This was the very first time he was out of the house for all of his short life.

The newsstand and coffee shops all looked surreal, the behemoth of a train stationed on the tracks astonishing.

It was a beautiful machine, bright red in color, with golden runes etched on the sides, its aura soothing. 

Dante was astounded from the throng of people and consequent noise. Enjoying the sounds for a few minutes it quickly grew on him, the deafening clamor forcing him inside the train, searching for relative peace and quiet. 

Picking a compartment at random, he went inside and sat down. Peering out the window, he grimaced, jealous of the joyous exchanges he witnessed between parent and child.

Not wanting to dwell on the still open wound, fifteen years as they were, he swiftly closed the curtains and opened a book haphazardly, delighted to find it was an article on  _ Care for Magical Creatures _ . 

He began reading. 

_ A Griffin, or Gryphon, is a powerful creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Reaching up to four feet in height and five in length, the griffin is classified as a medicius creature, its core one of healing and the primary factor for its long life span, with griffins in the wild able to live up to hundreds of years, their lifespan numbered in centuries. _

_ The animal tends to live in small groups, called prides, which mostly consist of families, and seldom do these prides reach more than a dozen individuals.  _

_ Griffins mate for life and if a partner dies a griffin will not take on another. Griffins have a very low birthrate, with pregnancies lasting five to seven years, and bear no more than three younglings. _

_ In wizarding lore the animal is used as the emblem of the Alchemical Arts, signaling their superiority over both air and land, with the lion and the eagle the ruler of each domain.  _

_ The animal is used in numerous potions and artefacts, with many health potions relying on the feather of a griffin for their magic, its ability to heal known even in muggle circles.  _

_ The most powerful healing potion known to Alchemy, and one of the most complex to brew, is the Elixir of Life, which derives most of its energy from the sacrifice of a young griffin. _

He was interrupted by the opening of the compartment door and a pretty, if somewhat bushy-haired, witch entered and sat opposite of him. 

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger." she introduced herself, her hand outstretched. Dante closed his book and shook her hand, naming himself, "Dante Belludici, pleasure." 

Noticing his book, she asked, "What are you reading? All I have managed to read was _Hogwarts: A History_ and _An Introduction to Magic_ in these last few weeks." 

"Weeks?" Dante asked, bewildered, "You read both in just a few weeks? I had the book for all my life, sixteen years to be exact, and I still could not manage to read _Hogwarts: A History_. For the life of me, it's just too dull." 

Sending her an inquisitive look, he asked, "Are you perchance brain dead? If you are, I was hoping to find out, was it before or after you read the book? Or maybe during? I'm sure you can enlighten me on the near-fatal consequences of reading the book." he teased. 

With a swat on his leg she admonished him, "Don't be rude, if I'm going to a place I've never been before, and only heard about barely a month ago, I'm going to read any information I can get my hands on, be it interesting or otherwise." she informed him. 

"Barely a month, I mean come on, it's not as if Hogwarts is the most famous school of magic ever to be built. Oh wait, it is. I'm sure you had a little more than a month." he scoffed. 

When all she shot him was a weird look, it suddenly dawned on him and he broke into a nervous chuckle, coughing to mask it. 

"You are one of them, aren't you. You're a Mudblood." he half-stated, half asked. 

With a frown upon her face she reluctantly nodded, noting she was muggle-born, both her parents dentists, "Though there is definitely no mud coursing through my veins." she said, scorn in her tone. 

Expression apologetic, he started to summarise for her Wizarding politics, explaining the intricacies of the Muggle-born debate. 

Fortunately for him, they were interrupted by a shy boy, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and shamefully asked them if they had seen a toad by the name of Trevor. 

When both denied seeing it, he started angrily muttering to himself, causing Hermione to reach for him, promising her help in his search. 

With a beckoning look, Hermione invited Dante to help, which Dante refused, citing his need to pore over the learning material. 

After they left the compartment, Dante, thinking of Hermione, opened _An Introduction to Magic_ and began reading. 

_ The Elemental form is the form of matter, where a deep and thorough understanding of modern chemistry, of covalent bonds and numerous compounds, is required _ . 

_ In its most basic and rudimentary level the Elemental form is the art of transfiguration, with Elementals having the ability to alter any matter and shape to their wish.  _

_ Elementals mostly work on the nuclear level, having the ability to interact with the nucleus, breaking the bonds between the protons, neutrons, and electrons, to form what they desire.  _

_ Master Elementals are known to work with fermions, (other than the electron), and bosons. (Picture interacting with light, e.g. invisibility spells) _

_ That is why, with Elementals, knowledge of the materials around them is required, for in order to work their magic the wizards must understand the bonds that connect all matter, and because matter cannot be created, and energy must be conserved, Elementals work with the finite amount around them, learning to utilize their surroundings to the best of their ability.  _

_ Elementals mostly work with three of the four forces and learn to understand when and how to use them, so that the least amount of energy from the wizard is spent, the process of learning arduous and long.  _

_ Today, Elementals are considered to be the best Battle Magicians out there, both because of their ability to work with highly volatile energies and their deep understanding of their surroundings, giving them an edge over practitioners of the other forms. _

Dante flipped to his earmark, 'Introduction to Alchemy', having already read 'Introduction to Elements'. 

_ Alchemy is the form of magical substances.  _

_ Magical substances are defined as matter that cannot be transfigured, to and from, even by Master Elementals.  _

_ Potions are a mundane example, magical creatures another.  _

_ The main conduct of magic in Alchemy is the brewing of potions.  _

_ Potions are highly regarded tools that have the ability to alter reality in many a form, with most embodying the saying "More than the sum of its parts", the potion absorbing the characteristics, both the materialistic and the wizarding-perceived lore, of the ingredients, mixing them together to form an elixir far potent and superior.  _

_ Take for an example a blood-replenishing potion, a simply crafted elixir. The Ingredients for the potion are as follows:  _

_ Honeywater (12 fl. oz.) _

_ Valerian Roots (2, pulverized)  _

_ Nettle Leaves (5, bruised) _

_ Rose Petals (red, 1 handful) _

_ Dittany Leaves (5, whole)  _

_ Fairy Wings (2, whole)  _

_ Silverweed Extract (2 fl. oz.) _

_ The materialistic properties of the ingredients are a mixture of leaves and a few otherworldly substances. Not in any shape or form related to blood or the marrow. But combine them together, and the Fairy Wings, which are known for their rejuvination, together with Honeywater, known for its soothing effect, it becomes a halfway decent healing potion. Add the Silverweed Extract, the Rose petals and other various roots and leaves and you get the combined might of the ingredients working on the blood, a formidable blood replenishing potion the result. _ __

_ Of course, all should know, that should a wizard other than an Alchemist try to brew the potion, the expected results would be underwhelming at best. A low probability of an increase of 0.005% in the body's ability to regenerate, wasted on all the body's functions, essentially amounting to nothing. But should one with the Alchemical Inclination concoct the potion, the expected result would be a minimum of 35% in the body's ability to form hematopoietic stem cells, and an almost instantaneous release of these new cells, and the body's maturing ones, as mature red blood cells, added to a rise of at least 6% in the body's natural formation of erythropoietin, and these are only the results of one with the Inclination, the results of an Adept far greater.  _

_ That is why non-Alchemists should never, under no circumstances, attempt to create or brew magical substances, for doing so would be inert at best and detrimental at worst." _

Dante was again interrupted by the opening of the compartment door, this time by a blonde boy, wearing a haughty expression, and two goons who stood behind him, both acting as bodyguards. 

"Who are you?" the boy asked, sneering. "Dante Belludici, and who might you be?" Dante replied. 

The boy deflated somewhat when he heard his name, only to gain in confidence when he spoke his, "Draco Malfoy." Pointing at the two goons he said, "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." "Pleasure." Dante replied. 

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train." Draco claimed excitedly. 

Dante, with the raising of an eyebrow, muttered, "And you are going out of your way to meet him. How noble of you. I'm sure your father would be proud."

To this, Draco hissed as if struck and swung Dante an appraising look. He motioned for his goons to leave and sat inside the compartment, opposite of Dante. 

"What do you know about my father?" Draco asked. "Nothing." said Dante, grinning. "What is there to know?" 

Draco, doubtful, moved on, "I have a question I have been meaning to ask you since I first learned of your family's existence. Why do you think the Dark Lord killed your parents?" asked Draco, tentatively. 

"All I have been told was that my parents were staunch supporters of Lord Voldemort, and that Voldemort himself murdered them." Dante answered, tone defiant. 

"Fuck, and here I was hoping for a lesson on what not to do. I trust you know that there had been a break in at Azkaban, and that Black, Rowle and Dolohov have escaped." intoned Draco. 

"Who are they? Unfortunately I have not been made aware of this. When did it happen? How? Azkaban is supposed to be impenetrable." Dante asked, now anxious.

"They were the three most powerful Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's ranks. Each one of them has done unspeakable acts in his name. I do not think I need to explain to you the intricacies of their deeds. It is suffice to say even my father flinched when he was made aware of their breakout. 

We do not know how they escaped and they had not made contact yet, but their escape, which happened but barely two weeks ago, signals that, once again, the Dark Lord, wherever he is, is gaining power and traction." Draco answered with a sigh. 

"I dare not think of what it means for you. Consider this a warning. I doubt Harry Potter would be their first target." warned Draco. 

"I can assure you I am not to be the victim. When Lord Voldemort stepped into our house and murdered my parents I was not out of his reach at the time, and if he wanted to, he could have easily ended the great Belludici  _ famiglia. _

We, who can trace our lineage back to Da Vinci himself, and who go back dozens of generations, all purebloods, all Italians, all of my family, except for my parents who fled to Britain, having died in Grindelwald's war, were almost wiped out entirely that night." Dante said, voice solemn. 

"I seek retribution for that night. He took everything from me." growled Dante. "If they pass by me, and I have the means, woe to them." 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" asked Draco, "If they so much as even think of you as a threat, you would be eliminated without a moment's thought." 

"Then I am to be a viper, I will attack only when I am absolutely certain they are within my reach." 

"They are each Masters in their own forms and every one of them could kill you in a second without a moment's thought. Do not presume that surprise would be enough of an advantage. Besides, why the fuck are you even telling me all this?" 

"Because I need a co-conspirator and you seem the most likely to understand and help." 

"What makes you think that? I have loyalties to my family you know, ones I will never disavow. This would be putting them straight in harm's way." 

"Because you understand the horrors. The blemishes that must be annihilated from this earth. No matter the consequences." 

"And you are to be the harbinger of truth?" Draco guffawed. "Besides, it will only turn you into one of them."

This time Dante was the one to hiss as if struck, and eyeing Draco, he adamantly whispered, "Never them." 

Draco contemplated, considered the risks, and said, "Maybe in a perfect world. This is not one. My advice is to let it go. Move on. If things are as they seem,  _ he _ will soon arise. Then it would be truly hopeless. More so than now. If you truly wish to go down this path, you must rise to the level of Adept at first, Master more likely, and only then should you strike. If you wish to live in the aftermath." said Draco, leaving the compartment without looking back. 

"Who said I wished to live." whispered Dante at Draco's retreat.

He sunk into misery, and fell asleep, his thoughts troubled. 

He dreamt of the room once again, only this time, the Pillars of Creation were broken, shattered into pieces, the whole room destroyed, the guards lying on the floor, throats torn apart, a haunted expression on their faces. Rebekah was ominously missing. 

At the far end of the room, above the throne, etched in blood, was both a simple promise and a threat, one word, "Mine".


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after and Dante, groggy, was woken up by Hermione and was told to follow her. 

He quickly gathered his belongings and exited the train, his mind still addled by the dream and the conversation prior. 

They were approached by a huge man, half giant if Dante was to guess, who merrily introduced himself as Hagrid, The Keeper of the Grounds. 

Dante, having fully awoken by now, looked around and was stunned silent. 

Hogwarts towered above him, its tall spires and beautiful archways a sight to behold. The castle was regal, an oasis in an otherwise cold and dangerous surroundings. 

Strangely enough he could see little shapes hanging around the castle, flying, their presence inspiring insipid dread inside him. He was not impressed. 

Hagrid ordered them to follow him, mumbling about the lateness of the hour and the possibility of there not being any Treacle Tarts left. As if. 

As they journeyed through the wilderness, Dante glimpsed strange creatures following them, some beautiful and majestic, while others horrible and ugly. He liked the ugly ones better. 

They arrived half an hour later, most of the students breathing raggedly, unused to the extraneous activity. 

They were then approached by a stern looking woman, who with a nod for Hagrid, bid him goodbye. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of this school and teacher of the Elemental form. We shall delve right to it. 

You are all about to experience Hogwart's opening ceromony, The Sorting. This will inform you which of the Six you are attuned to, and which of the Houses is the most suitable for you. This will shape what classes you take and your life here on after, so I expect you all on your best behavior . Any questions?" 

When a boy raised his hand shyly and asked if she could further explain, he was quickly ridiculed and jested by a handful of students, some even going further as to cuss him. 

Professor Mcgonagall quickly shut them up with a piercing glare and adamantly declared, "You would all do very well to remember that Hogwarts is a school for all Wizards and Witches, Muggle-born and Pure-bloods alike, and as long as I am Deputy Headmistress, and Albus Dumbledore Headmaster, there absolutely will not be any sort of prejudice, or any act of hatred, against any student. 

Harming another student, be it magically, physically or verbally is strictly prohibited and will be dealt with accordingly. Especially if it's under the false pretenses of an erroneous ideology. Have I made myself clear?" she vehemently asked. 

They answered with a somewhat reluctant chorus of "Yes"is and were ordered to follow her into the Great Hall. 

They entered the hall, mouths agape, and were told to wait in lines near the teacher's table. 

Dante was astounded, the descriptive information he read about the Great Hall doing it no justice. 

It was glorious. 

The hall was huge, far eclipsing the Hall of Pillars in his dreams. 

Side by side were four long wooden tables, parallel to one another, with an adjacent table, the teacher's, on the far end of the room. 

The room was lit up by floating candles, their light lighting the hall radiantly. The ceiling was bewitching, enchanted so that you could see the night sky, the Milky Way shown, its presence humbling. 

Above each table was a banner, a beautiful and intricate design that showed an animal, the tapestry's colours limited to two. 

Above what Dante presumed was the Gryffindor table was an image of a lion, mid roar, its stance ferocious, mane swaying with the non-existent wind. 

Its colours were blood-red and gold, the beast depicted so fearsome so that you could not help but cower under its mighty gaze. 

The Hufflepuff banner was that of a badger, its composure kind and endearing, a friendly smile on its face. A warmth enveloped Dante when he scrutinized it, waves of compassion and understanding emitted from the banner. 

Its colors were purple and night-black, royal and near lethal, though not quite murderous. 

Ravenclaw's was that of an Harpy Eagle, its stance one of ancient wisdom and knowledge, its gaze searching. 

To Dante it felt as if it had stripped him to tiny bits, every molecule calculated, his thoughts an open book. 

The feeling was not invasive but was nevertheless unwelcome. 

The eagle's colours were white and serene blue, the mixing of the two reminding Dante of a passage he once read in the muggle Bible, "And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters." 

Here there was no division.  The sky and the sea looked to be endless. 

Last was the Slytherin's banner. 

When Dante first entered the room he felt a presence stirring inside, its location indecipherable, the feeling one of grim foreboding. 

He had associated it with the hall's magic, unable to pinpoint it to anything particular, only now he was positive the feeling was emanating from the Slytherin's banner. 

The banner was that of a Black Mamba, its black mouth on display and fangs bared. The body of the snake gorgeous, with iridescent tones of black flashing from its scales. The banner's colours were emerald green and silver, the eyes of the snake seeming to hold everything in contempt. 

The student body sat in rapt attention, everyone peering closely to check out the newbies, some even exchanging bets on their outcomes. 

On a stool, front and center, was a sorry-looking hat, its skin weathered and grey, its appearance one of pure neglect. But Dante knew appearances can be deceiving, and knew this to be the fabled Sorting Hat, one of the most complex forms of magic to have been achieved by the founding four, so as it spoke, its voice rich, he wasn't startled, what could not be said for some of his fellow first years. 

"Good evening and welcome. 

Throughout history our kind, that of non-muggles, has struggled to teach our young the essence of what was taught to us. Some may proclaim this as an insult to the future, but alas too many a time our ancestor's magic was a fire to our own candle. 

The founders perceived this a threat unlike any other. 

And so Hogwarts was formed. 

The first school of magic. 

But for it to truly succeed, to unite us all, and to better ourselves, all had to come underneath its roof, for a school of magic is not merely a school of Alchemy or Witchcraft, but a school for magic, all magic.

And thus I was born. 

A tool to sift through all mankind, to categorize each and everyone of you, and last of all to sort you all into your houses. 

For unity is great a tool, but the founders deemed "Form" unity a hindrance to us all. 

I am the Sorting Hat. 

Magic is might. 

For the unaware and for the initiated, there are six forms of magic. 

The first and foremost is Alchemy, the form of matter. With a turning of a spoon and the utterance of a few words, many deeds can be accomplished. Bottle fame, brew glory and stopper death are but small feats compared to the turning of the clock. 

Second is Divination, the form of Chronos himself. The art is to subtle few, and many do not understand its significance. Imbeciles. For looking at the past and realizing is easy, at the present hard and the future impossible. Or maybe not, for they say time is a test of trouble but not a remedy.

Third is Elemental, the form of transmutation. Transfigure at will and shape what you wish, for the elements is what life truly is. Logic is a but a precious thing. But what should we do when it fails? Why but of course, ask Heisenberg. Although in a way that too is his logic. No matter, he does not know why and that is sometimes importanter.

Fourth is Weaving, the form of the wands. With strict incantation and beautiful gestures, all must surely fall into place. With a spell for this and a spell for that, what will happen when there is nothing more to say? 

Fifth is Rune-building, the form of symbols. Burn it, forge it and finish it. A simple process but oh so easy to get wrong.  _ Rock Paprumm Kass. _

Six and Last is Summoning, the form of the Voids. Speak to all creatures and bind them. But beware, there are countless shadows that must never be set loose. Daedric, Hydra and above, don't listen to honeyed words, for they represent mankind's doom. The secret, of course, is τ. 

Now to introduce you to the great Houses of Hogwarts. 

First is House Gryffindor, the house of the brave and mighty. With gold by their side and plenty of blood to spill, it is safe to say a lion is no cowardly dill. 

Second is House Hufflepuff, the house of friendship and camaraderie. Loyalty and trust are the foundations of a Hufflepuff, true royalty. But for those who have wronged, never forget, lest you regret, that a cornered badger can take down creatures far greater than it. 

Third is House Ravenclaw, the house where the truth roams free. Soaring high above grants you a vision unlike any other, but be forewarned, life can very much embroil you in its mysteries. When an eagle swoops down, few don't flee. 

Fourth and last is House Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious. For every one there is a pair, alas even in despair. Green with jealousy and silver with greed, never turn your back on a snake. Power calls to power, and many a time the apex is far greater than the nadir."

Mcgonagall began calling names alphabetically and Dante was soon to sit on the stool. 

"Oh. This is not good." The hat spoke, solemnity in its voice. 

"What is not good?" replied Dante. "It appears as I am unable to read your mind. How interesting. Mhm… tell me, are you aware of any reason one would do such a thing? I mean it is highly inappropriate considering you are a first year and yet to be sorted." 

Dante, hopeful, hesitantly asked, "Is there a possibility this has something to do with my parents?" 

"No, I don't believe so. I'm sorry but this shield was created barely a month ago and unless you suspect your parents are still alive it is highly unlikely it is one of them. Besides, I am still able to read a little off of you, and provided with this letter of recommendation I believe I will still be able to sort you correctly." 

"What letter of recommendation?" 

"Don't you see, oh what am I talking about of course you don't. I swear this shield is making me addled. Mhm, maybe in order to let things slip by me. Something to look into. No matter. Your shield is shaped in the letter "S", and methinks whoever cast this very much wants you in Slytherin. 

No matter. From what I can read, provided I am not fed false information, is that you are suitable for the House. It seems our conversation has come to an end, but I would like to remind you to ask whoever did this to please refrain from doing so in the future. It very much makes my job harder and it is already enough as it is. Also, I will happily receive any information regarding the perpetrator's identity, so few have the power to withstand the might of the Four." 

"Wait, what about my form?" 

"Oh dear me, I almost forgot about the most important part. Truly this shield has befuddled me. I believe the faster you leave my presence the better. No matter. Your magic screams to the high heavens, so that even if I was blind and deaf I would still know you to be", and this was shouted aloud, "Summoner, Slytherin." 

Dante hurried to the Slytherin table, his mind working on overtime, trying to pinpoint who has shielded him and why. 

It suddenly dawned on him and he let out a hoarse chuckle, causing his peers to look at him strangely. 

The sorting continued, names, forms and houses sent to the air, always followed by an applause, the welcoming house appreciative of the newcomers. 

When Harry Potter's name was called, a hush fell on the hall, all semblance of disinterest by the Slytherin table momentarily forgotten. 

After quite a lengthy wait "Weaving, Gryffindor" was called and the Gryffindor's table exploded in applause. 

The Sorting continued. 

Finally, when Blaise Zabini was sent to Slytherin the Sorting was completed. 

The Headmaster rose, Dante recognizing him from his chocolate card, and began speaking, his baritone of a voice carrying throughout the hall. "Welcome, welcome, to old and to new. It is truly a pleasure to see you all gathered here. Now I would like to say a few words. Bicycle, Bicycle, Bicycle. I want to ride my Bicycle. Without further adieu. Eat." and so the tables were filled with food that appeared suddenly, the variety of the meals astounding. 

When Dante dug in, he found the taste exquisite, so that the palate only wished for more. It reminded Dante of Binky and he felt a little homesick. 

*****

"I mean of course Weaving is the superior form, what could Elementals possibly do in a fight against us?" Dante heard Draco boast. 

"What are you talking about? The very air you breathe is subject to change when you are on the wrong end of an Elemental. The ground you walk or the clothes you wear. Everything is matter to be altered in the eyes of an Elemental. There is a reason seventy percent of the Royal Duelist Club victors are Elementals."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pphh, the air in my lungs becomes magical the second I breathe it in. My clothes can be enchanted so that they can be impervious to your transfiguration. And of course seventy percent of the Duel Champions are Elementals, I mean it's a duel. It's not supposed to be fatal. When an Unforgivable is sent your way I doubt you have much to do except die." 

"That and apparate myself to another location of course, where a following attack by an Elemental will annihilate you. I mean imagine the air around you turning to swords. Not much you could do about that now, huh?" replied Blaise. 

The squabble continued until Dumbledore rose once again, silencing the entire hall. 

"I am happy you are all sated, I believe the elves would look kindly if you dropped by and thanked them. Now onto more dire matters. Two weeks ago a break-in in Azkaban took place, and three prisoners were set loose. 

Due to their perceived threat to society the Minister of Magic has ordered a lockdown on all non-essential establishments until they are found and captured. 

This school was deemed fit enough to protect its inhabitants and so was allowed to stay open. But the Minister, wisely if I say so myself, has ordered the use of Dementors as a tool of protection against the runaways, should they wish to visit school once again and complete their O.W.Ls" 

This brought on a raucous laughter from most of the school, the Slytherins unwilling to participate. 

Smiling, Dumbledore continued, "And so it would be wise for all of you not to wander the grounds at night, for no creature is more foul than a Dementor. Sweet dreams and don't let the bedbugs bite." Dumbledore finished. 

At that moment a gong was heard, and a look of fear was placed on Dumbledore's face, only to quickly vanish so that one could almost think it was never really there. 

A few seconds after the sound the Hall's doors were opened and in stepped a dozen individuals, all clad in red robes, their faces cowled. 

They all came to a halt in front of the teacher's table and the first of the line lowered his cowl, his face beyond handsome, reminding Dante of a marble Adonis. 

"Salutations to All. I carry a message to Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School. "The guards are dead and the magic vanquished. She has escaped. In aid, I send to you a dozen of my Volturi. Use them wisely. I will join you as soon as I can." the man declared, his voice pure silk. 

Dumbledore daunted, his face now ashen. "We will convene shortly. I send Elijah my highest regards for this priceless gift of his." was Dumbledore's monotone reply. 

"Students, it is time for bed. Rest well for tomorrow begins the first of your lessons, and this year, I fear, will prove to be an interesting one. Goodnight." and so the students stood up and left the hall, going to their dormitories. Their murmurs clamoring, all talking about tonight's special guests. 

"First year Slytherins, follow me." ordered an older student, and so they were led down towards the Dungeons, the infamous home of House Slytherin. 

Uncharacteristically, Dante found out only later, the stairs and hallways did nothing to hinder their descent, going so far as to allow them quick access to their House. 

The portal to their House was that of a gargoyle, its fangs bared and wings outstretched, stance macabre. 

"This is Toldeki, the guardian statue of our House. Forged by Salazar himself, it will defend us in times of need. An added bonus is that no muggleborn can come near as the very presence of one here will invoke its wrath. To introduce yourselves to Toldeki you must bloody him, a drop will suffice. Like so." he said, withdrawing a knife that was smartly carved into the gargoyle and pricking his hand, the blood absorbed the moment it touched the statue. 

One by one they bloodied the gargoyle and entered.  As Dante neared the Gargoyle he felt a presence inside, a malignant being thrashing inside, searching for a victim to strike. 

When his turn came, he shivered in distrust, for the presence stood silent and unmoving. When the drop of blood fell, there was a moment when all was silent, and then suddenly an outburst of movement, the being inside thrashing about so furiously that Dante feared for his life. But the gargoyle moved aside, allowing Dante entrance to his House. 

Risking no delay, Dante strode inwards. 

The Common Room was intricate in design and splendid in wealth, adorned with statues of snakes everywhere, their eyes encrusted with emeralds. 

Befitting the House of the most powerful and vain. 

They were told to wait for the arrival of the Head of House, along with the rest of Slytherin, and so they did. 

It was quite a while later, close to midnight, that Severus Snape entered the Common Room, accompanied by two cloaked Volturi. 

"I am sorry for my delay. As some of you have heard, the dozen individuals that entered the Hall so abruptly are the Volturi. They are the soldiers-in-arms of Elijah. 

You need not worry yourselves whom he is, only know that we have been granted a very powerful protection by a vastly superior ally. 

In the council I had just attended, it was decided that each House will be granted a sole Volturi in defense, while the rest would patrol the school grounds, working as reinforcement should the need arise. 

Fortunately for us, we have been granted another one due to the influence of Lucius Malfoy, and he or she, whichever one of you chooses to undertake the task" Snape gestured to the Volturi, "will solely guard Draco himself. 

Of course it will mean a few inconveniences for you Draco, but I'm sure you will manage." Snape let out a somewhat chilling grin. 

In response, the Slytherins groaned in protest, some calling to the unfairness of it all, while others miffed that Draco was the one who got the personal guard. 

Snape rounded on them and with a vehement "Silence" shut them up. "The dangers to this castle and its inhabitants are worrisome to say the least. The fact that the Volturi have been called upon to step in gives those of you who have not yet figured it out a sense of the gravity of the matter. 

Each House was assorted one Volturi. One Volturi that is assigned to protect hundreds of students, most of them in different places throughout the day. 

Due to Lucius's connections, and his foresight, he has managed to gain us another Volturi to protect us. Throughout the day it does not mean too much, for two to hundreds is not a major improvement, but at night, when you are all in here and when the only entrance is through that very doorway," He said, pointing at the entrance, "then another one becomes a significant improvement. 

It is also when a covert attack is most susceptible to happen. This was no small feat made by Lucius, I ought to know, I have tried, and as I am sure it was for purely selfish reasons, it better protects this House and for that I thank him. You would all do well to do likewise." intoned Snape. 

"You may all leave, First years, stay." ordered Severus. 

The older students shuffled upstairs, some still muttering on the evening's happenings.

"You will excuse me for the lateness of the hour but nevertheless I need to make an introduction. This is after all a pivotal moment in your lives. My first question, and the one I always ask is, what do you think makes a Slytherin a Slytherin? In other words, what differentiates a Slytherin from the rest of the rabble?" Snape asked. 

A few raised their hands and Snape called on Malfoy first. "Power. Power is what differentiates the weak from the strong. The haves from the have nots. To be a Slytherin is to be powerful. It means one has to be worthy of grasping power, and even more important, know what to do with it." answered Draco. 

"You are truly your father's son. But alas that was not the answer I was looking for. Anyone else?" Snape asked. 

When only Zabini raised his hand, he was called upon. "A mate. They say that Slytherins are cunning and devious creatures, cold blooded and power-hungry. That is all true for the sake of a mate. We do what we do so that by the end of the day our mate would be happy with us. Slytherins have a tendency to find the one. The one that all else shrinks next to, and you would do everything and anything for her, or him." answered Blaise. 

As snickering laughs were heard, Snape, with a quick look, shut them up and said, "Interesting answer. Especially coming from you. But one that I cannot disagree with. To learn of the truth of your statement, one has to only look at Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin through and through. 

But alas that also was not the answer I was looking for. Allright, I will tell you what I have deemed to be true. To be a Slytherin is to be great. Great in the full sense of the word. Awe-inspiring. Powerful. Formidable. These are all characteristics that suit a Slytherin. To be a Slytherin is to outshine and outclass your peers, and better yet, your elders. From Merlin to the Dark Lord, all have risen to be names onto themselves. 

Each one of you has the potential, and the means, to reach grandeur. Cultivate it and it will be yours. I expect all of you to excel in your years here at Hogwarts, and do the House of Salazar Slytherin, and me, proud of your heritage as true Slytherins.

Now, some basic ground rules I expect you all to follow. You will all show a united front outside these walls. It is already bad as it is the way others treat us, it will not do to let others see us at our lowest. 

Any misgivings you have with other students will be sorted privately, without my, and the other teachers, knowledge. I assure you, you do not want me to be made aware of your altercations. It would end very badly for you. 

Show respect to your teachers. Each one of them is a Master in their craft and has rightfully earned it. That is all. You may now go to sleep." 

Dante quickly embarked on his quest of finding a room and specifically a bed, too tired to even care if all his belongings had arrived. 

When he found said bed, his quest completed, he collapsed onto it, his following dreams pleasant. 

He did notice the questioning looks sent his way by one of the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Redgrove began his lesson. "The Summoning Art is divided into two disciplines, which sometimes overlap. The Beings and Creatures disciplines. 

In this class we will talk about Beings and their Conjuring. Creatures lessons will be taught by Regulus Confrey, your Care for Magical Creatures teacher. 

Let's delve right to it. At first, the magic of Summoning, of conjuring a creature, was a very violent and unstable practice. You see, the summoning of a creature demands an opening, a gate to allow the creature to enter from the Voids, and into Earth. It requires the tearing of the Aether. 

In ancient times the process of summoning was precarious, most of the times proving to be fatal, and was only used in times of desperate need, for fear of upsetting the delicate balance between the Voids, Earth and the Aether. 

There are very few cases recorded of acts of Summoning from these ancient times. Very few, because the act required enormous power, and because it mostly ended with the utter annihilation of all living things in the immediate surroundings. None living to tell the tale. 

What we have gathered so far was that it involved a breaking of the Aether, allowing whichever spirit which happened to be close on the other side, full access to Earth. 

Fortunately for us, because the Conjurers were uneducated, their understanding of the Aether and the Voids superficial, they did not allow access to far more sinister demons other than low level minions. 

Over time Summoners started getting better and better, learning to feel the Aether, grasping the entities behind, and going so far as to make very small holes in the Aether, allowing for more control for the operators. 

Then came Euclidus, who masterfully understood the Aether and who created the Pentagon, a relatively safe process of interacting with the Voids. The Pentagon acts as a physical anchor for the deity that limits the power and range of the summoned. It was a simple solution, and therefore a beautiful one, as most brilliant ideas tend to be. 

He took his understanding of geometry and constructed a shape that was efficient in safeguarding the flow of energy from the Voids to Earth, meticulously planning every experimental shape, and with trial and error, and a lot of luck, found the shape that worked the best, a shape quite similar to a pentagon, therefore its name. 

The beauty of the Pentagon is that it barely breaks the Aether, just a pinprick, and because of it the Balance, a noun we refer to as the ability of the Aether to hold the Voids at bay, was kept, even if hundreds of users were accessing the Aether at the same time. 

By raising the access to the Aether and by insuring the safety to the Summoners involved, the magic of Conjuring experienced a boom never felt before. 

But as all magics go, and as all human behavior tends to lead to, conflict was inevitable. It took no more than two years from the invention of the Pentagon to the first violent act, a murder, an assassination that shook the Magical world for years. 

On a side note the assassination was that of Jason of Pherae, the ruler of Thessaly and a very powerful figure at the time, his demise due to a perceived threat to the Oracle of Delphi, a powerful Summoner. 

Moving on, the use of Summoning for bloodshed increased, powerful minions sent to hunt down kings and peasants alike, toppling crown and city-state. 

There is nothing more to say other than the fact that the horrors inflicted then, more than two millenia ago, still besmirch our names as Summoners today. 

As the skills of the Summoners grew from generation to generation so did their abilities strengthen and flourish. Conjurers delved deeper and deeper into the Voids and created intricate geometries, cages, to harbour much more powerful entities, some going even further as to withstand the might of a full Daedric. 

But there were slip ups, accidents that set demons loose upon the world. It happened twice in recorded history. 

The first was during Ascension Day in Antioch in 526, where a high level minion gained full access to the world as a result of poor judgement. The death toll was estimated to be around a quarter of a million people, and around five thousand dead wizards. 

The second was in Zhili in 1290, where a low level minion gained access, the death toll estimated between ten thousand to a hundred thousand. The investigation of the event led to the indictment and hanging of a high level official in the Yuan dynasty, and was believed to be an act of betrayal. 

Both cases were quickly handled, wizards altering the minds of the muggles to fit a natural occuring narrative. In both cases, the cause was set to be an earthquake. How original.

Due to these cases, and because of the sheer indifference to the exposure of magic to muggles, and here I have to add that to this day, the pentagram, an evolution of the original pentagon, is considered a magical geometry in muggle society and is viewed as a Summoning tool, and a few other cases I'm sure the other forms have already forgotten, hostility towards wizards and witches grew. 

To remedy the problem and to counteract any possibility of a Muggle crusade it was decided that an act of Secrecy shall be established, and that the art of Summoning will be allowed only in learning centers and under the supervision of a fellow magician, and so in 1343, the act was signed in to law. 

They did not consult any Summoners, and the governing body that created this was boycotted by the Summoning community for its perceived bias against Summoners. 

This only fueled the flames and the response was immediate and thunderous. 'How dare a fellow magician prohibit the use of magic, regardless of the outcome to muggles or their threats'. 

As sparks were flying in the air, and hate was all but tangible, a terrible deed was enacted. 

In 1347, a Summoner by the name of Ikarius Montefrio, may he burn in the deepests of Voids, opened a gate to the Underworld as an act of defiance against the Statute of Secrecy.

The results were catastrophic. A Hydra was set loose upon the world. It was an unprecedented event in the 4.6 billion years this Earth has existed for.  The dead numbered between 75 and 200 million. Five million Wizards were killed and thousands of Summoners died trying to close the gate. 

It took them four years. Four long and arduous years. The opening of the gate cost the bastard his life, and denied justice for all wizardkind. 

In the aftermath, Summoning was outright banned, the Balance tipped so crucially so that any sort of Summoning would tip the scales and unleash Hell on Earth. 

The Art died that day. 

Wizardkind looked into the abyss and blinked first. 

Most of the Summoners in that era died from the Hydra. Some died later from unknown causes. Very few were left. 

As a result, when they started burning the books and the artefacts, treasures of thousands of years of learning, no one uttered a word. Thankfully not all was lost. But most of it was. 

My deepest fear is that Summoning will never again return to its former glory." Professor Redgrove sadly mused. 

He cast them a very serious glare, his tone demanding respect, "This is the power you now hold in your hands. Thousands of lives, millions, depend on your ability to work your magic correctly. 

In this class, if there is any misunderstanding, any hesitation, if something is unclear or not understood fully, do not hesitate to ask. For god's sake that is why I am here. To teach. 

It is important enough that I rather you ask me a dozen of times than allow you to fail disastrously. Besides, there are only five of you. I think I can manage it, even in my old age. 

So these are my ground rules, and you will strictly adhere to them. Break them, and you will find that nothing will stop me from your expulsion. 

Magic only inside a class, with a teacher nearby, preferably me. No trying new conjuring without consulting me first. No interfering with another's work and no listening to the words of a Being. Have I made myself clear?" proclaimed the professor. 

With a dubious chorus of "Yes, sir." from the students present, he continued on. "For your knowledge, Salazar Slytherin himself was a Summoner and an able one.  This castle is filled with his work, Beings and Creatures deployed to insure the safety of all inhabitants. 

Be very careful with each artifact you face inside these walls, for the simplest of Summoner magic can activate them. He did not look too kindly on Muggle-born and I fear his creations will act accordingly. 

Moving on, at the beginning of the 20th century a physicist by the name of Louis de Broglie articulated the theory that all matter exists in two states, both as a wave and as a particle. 

Using this knowledge, and adding his own, Erwin Schrodinger, a quantum physicist and a genius Summoner, created the tau effect or tau formula as it is referred to these days. 

The tau formula is the epitome of today's Summoning Art and it derives its name from a property of the Aether which allows vibrations that are very close to the number tau to pass through. 

Taking into account what Schrodinger learned about Superposition, meaning the existence of many states simultaneously of a particle, he devised a method of passing the Beings through the Aether without initiating contact, and thus tearing the Aether. 

The method works like this: one transforms the Being on the other side of the Veil into a wave phenomenon, sets the frequency of the wave to that of the Aether, which is tau, as in twice the number pi, and sends the wave through the Aether. 

Because the amount converted to the right frequency is purely the Summoner's choice, he has the ability to decide for himself how much control and power he is willing to give to the Being, the rest of the creatures entity set to a different wavelength so that it gets bounced back by the Aether and is not permitted to pass through. 

Of course, because of this, one has to have a good grasp of the creature summoned, in order to feel for them through the Aether and call upon them in times of need. 

The Superposition effect works so that in reality the being is both on earth and in the Voids, and allows for the Aether to remain untouched. 

Today we are going to feel for the Voids, and both of you will learn to get the hang of estimating the strength of the Being screened. 

Bare in mind, the formula only works when one has in mind the existence of the Superposition principle, as doing so without risks the tearing of the Aether, or more benignly, failure of your summoning in your time of need. 

Of course, you ought to know, the more powerful the Summoner the louder his call in the Underworld is heard. Salazar himself termed it thus; 

_ When one wishes a snake, one gets upon a basilisk,  _ _ When one wants a demon, one is welcomed by a Daedric,  _ _ Oh, the lament of the powerful, how sordid an affair _ .

Humorous as his writings were, the fact of the matter is Summoner blood is the source of all power in the Voids. 

The more powerful the Summoner, the purer his blood. I dare not think what would have happened if Ikarius had been a truly powerful Summoner. 

Humanity would have perished, the only living left a few Summoners, toys for the Hydras to play with and feed upon." sighed Professor Redgrove. 

"In order to start grasping at the Aether and the Voids, you must first annihilate all thoughts that do not pertain to your mission from your head. 

I use the term annihilate, because this business is a clash of wills, and you need to start thinking in terms of power and domination. 

A minute loosening of the chain, a weakening of your hold of the creature summoned, and all hell breaks loose. 

Your Being, in every turn, will try to outsmart and outmaneuver you. You must not lose your concentration for a second. 

After your mind is blank, envision the Aether. 

I like to think of a black curtain, a porous and near translucent cloth that holds back Hell itself. 

It does not matter what you envision, only that when you do, you feel the presence of the Aether. It is a feeling unlike any other, and you would know it immediately for what it is."  and so Dante bid as he was told, and began clearing his mind, his only thought, a box so dark that it fed on light, drowning its surroundings in pure darkness. 

When there was no light left, the void cold and empty, he tried envisioning the Aether. 

Imagining what Professor Redgrove said irked him somewhat, not that he understood why. Changing the image seemed to lessen his discomfort, and so instinctively he drew upon a new image. 

One that showed patterns of chains formed of a white substance, encircling Earth. Satisfied with his approach he began experimentally touching the Aether, pushing and prodding, trying to understand the substance's properties. 

He was quick to learn it did not hold much sway, its elasticity near zero, brittle enough so that a mental push almost cracked the chains. Fearing the outcome he immediately stopped. 

"Good. If you were to go but a little further you would have punctured a hole. Good. I can see you show some restraint and that is always an admirable approach." Professor Redgrove congratulated him. 

Grinning from the compliment, Dante began again, the same process of annihilating his thoughts into the black box, and envisioned once again the chains of white substance,  _ the chains _ as he called them in his head. 

This time he did not mentally prod the links, choosing instead to call to the Beings behind, willing himself to be heard. With childlike glee he shouted in his head, projecting his voice in a way similar to a voluminous cone, rapidly expanding. 

Dante waited for a little while, fearing his call unanswered, when he felt a stupefyingly powerful push wrack the exact spot he almost broke earlier.  The chains truly rattled, bulging inwards a little. 

With a stressed shout Professor Redgrove exclaimed, "You fool. Stop your shouting at once." 

Dante's previous fascination turned to abject horror when he understood what was happening. With a willed effort he dissipated his echo through the Voids, the energy it took enough to collapse him unconscious. 

*****

Dante woke up groggy, his surroundings unfamiliar to him.

He was inside a white hall, almost spartan in furniture, devoid of all but a number of beds, with white sheets and soft linen pillows. 

When he awoke he noticed a chart beeping next to him, indicating his physical state. 

"Good, you're awake." rang a voice next to him, its source a comely woman, a glare on her handsome face. 

"Professor Redgrove asked me to inform you that your actions were stupid and unnecessarily endangering. You were given five hours of detention and an order to not mess with the Aether under any circumstances, a decision I must concur with, as your energy levels are still too low for you to be doing magic, especially the kind that has you in here on your first day." intoned the mediwitch. 

With a sigh of relief Dante, having feared a far more serious outcome, relaxed in his bed, the witch leaving him to rest. 

The second time he awoke, Dante noticed it was dark outside, the room alight with floating candles. Next to his bed were a few faces he knew too well, all huddled in quiet conversation. 

"What are you guys doing in here?" Dante asked, deliberately cutting. 

"The proper question needed to be asked is, what the bloody hell are you?" replied Draco, a smirk on his face. "I mean I half expected it from the Gryffindors, bull-headed as they are, or the Ravenclaws, in an experiment gone wrong. But to see it from you? And on your first day? Tshh, such a shame." 

"Fuck off." Dante growled, before all broke into laughter. 

"What, we can't visit our friend in the hospital ward after he's been such a fool as to be sent here on his first day at Hogwarts?"

"Technically this is my second day." said Dante, "And I assure you this has all been just a grave misunderstanding. Got quite a bit excited and used up my wells too quickly, that's all it was. Anyway, how was your first/second day?" 

"Bloody brilliant, if I can allow myself that." Blaise said excitedly. "Mcgonagall is a fucking genius, is what it is. She articulated the theory that all matter can be categorized into a table, called it Mendeleev's table or something like that. And hear this, the sole difference between the elements in the table? The number of something called protons. Small things that make up everything. 

It seemed far fetched and all, right until she turned the air into gold. The air into bloody gold. I mean it was stable and all, just pure old regular gold. Just like that. My Slytherin instincts were screaming bloody murder. 

She explained she took ten Nitrogen and eleven Oxygen molecules, which, mind you, is most of what air is composed of, something along the lines of 98 percent anyway, and then added them together, which gave her 316 protons, which she then formed into four Aurum molecules, each taking 79 protons. 

Said she did this numerous times simultaneously so we could actually see the results with our own eyes, as molecules were very small and could not be seen without a special contraption. Just bloody amazing." Blaise gushed. 

"And that's what we did all day, studied this periodic table. Said we had to learn it by heart by the end of the week." he complained half-heartedly, too amazed by the possibilities. 

"I on the other hand," smirked Draco, "have been learning incantations for the past day. Professor Quirrell is a right dunce, utterly inept. If it weren't for my father's tutors I would've been bored out of my fucking mind. 

Fortunately, I was provided a spellbook to work with and that is what I have been doing for the past few hours." 

"Well at least you have something. Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Does the name Rebekah Mikaelson ring any bell?" asked Dante absentmindedly, unaware of the others' stunned expressions. 

You could almost feel the temperature drop, the tension escalating rapidly. 

"What do you mean ring any bell. Rebekah Mikaelson is the most notorious killer that has ever graced this earth. They called her The Endbringer. They say she chose to serve the Dark Lord under the assumption his rein will satisfy her tendencies of torture and murder. 

Black, Rowle and Dolohov combined are nothing compared to her. 

Some say even the Dark Lord feared her. 

She was never found after  _ his _ death, some believing she committed suicide, a faithful dog till the end. Fools. My father thinks otherwise, but he won't tell me more. Too dangerous, or so he claims. Why is it you ask?" Draco asked, fright turned scorn dripping from his voice. 

Choosing to be honest and in fact, wanting to lay off his chest the absurd dreams that have been haunting him since the beginning of summer, Dante told them of said dreams, asking them if he was right to believe his sanity had left him. 

When he concluded telling of his encounters, they were abruptly interrupted by eight Volturi, who appeared instantaneously, their faces grim. 

They all stood in a line in front of him and Dante could not help but marvel at their beauty. Four men and four women, all handsome beyond pale, their features elegant, disclosing nothing. 

"If what you say is true, then this whole castle is under grave and imminent danger. Elijah has been notified and is making his way here as we speak." declared one of them. 

Not three seconds after, a tall man wearing an expensive looking suit appeared next to them. He was heartbreakingly gorgeous, with a hard face and muscled body, his whole aura screaming danger. He looked human enough, right until you glimpsed his eyes, which were a vibrant blood-red. 

The man's first action was to breathe deeply, as if scenting the room. Satisfied with the results, the man let out a chilling grin and with a sway of his hand, summoned Dumbledore into the room. 

The old wizard at first appeared a little disoriented, having been forcefully taken from whatever he was doing and dumped unasked into the room. That was until he looked at Elijah, whom he then happily smiled at, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"My dear Elijah, how happy I am to see you. It's an honor having you here." Dumbledore said, bowing. 

"It has been too long since we last spoke, Mr Dumbledore." voiced Elijah, turning grim, he proclaimed, "The situation is much more dire than I thought it to be. Last time it took the entire Mikaelson clan to subdue my sister and even then we barely managed it. The cage we put her in was supposed to withstand a hundred years, was it not, Mr Dumbledore?" 

"Well yes it was. But as I cannot attest to her power, the hundred year period was but a guess, for all intents and purposes signifying just a long duration, nothing more." 

"Yes, my mother agreed," the mention of said mother caused Dumbledore to perk up significantly, "calculating Rebekah's influence is pure folly. But nevertheless she did give us assurances that fifty years was a reasonable amount of time this world could allow itself to forget the name Rebekah Mikaelson. 

It has been all of fifteen years and yet she has already escaped. Which leads me to two possible conclusions, both equally horrifying. 

Either our calculations were absolutely erroneous and my sister has in fact been successfully hiding her true self from us this whole time, which I highly doubt but nevertheless must consider. 

Or she has in fact gained a mate. Which complicates matters notably."

"What is it you propose we do?" asked the headmaster. 

"Nothing. We can do nothing. Aggravating the mate is asking to be dealt with harshly. Constricting her path to him will just allow for casualties. You must understand, when a Mikaelson gains a mate, they in turn gain new powers as well. 

Formidable powers.  To protect, my father thinks. 

If before, her subducation took the entire Mikaelson  _ family _ , today I fear even our combined efforts won't be enough. 

She has truly become The Endbringer, Destroyer of Worlds." 

"Truly there must be something we can do." Dumbledore begged, dumbfounded at the notion that even the Great Elijah has given up. 

"Right now I am marshalling my forces to convene on these grounds. I have also asked for my brothers' assistance, but for now there is nothing more to do except wait." 

Turning to Dante, he asked, "If you do not mind sharing, I would be glad to hear the full story of your encounters with her. I had already assumed a mate was the more likely of scenarios and have notified my family of such. They are coming to meet you." 

Dante gulped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it this far. Would love to hear what you guys think. Peace out :)


End file.
